Somebody Always Loves You
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: When Frankie over hears to girls trash talking him, he decided to change and not be a problem- can Kevin, Joe, and Nick convince him he never was a problem?


Disclaimer: The opinions expressed in this fanfiction are soley fictional and for the most part, do not reflect my opinions. I hope no one would ever really talk about Frankie the way the two girls do, but then again, I have seen Frankie Jonas hatesites, so you never know.

I also do not own: Frankie Jonas, Dallas Lovato, Nick Jonas, Joe Jonas, Kevin Jonas, Paul Jonas or Denise Jonas. I do own Summer and Brooke, but they aren't the best things to own, as you'll soon find out.

* * *

"Everybody hates me" Frankie Jonas swung his legs back and forth as he watched his older brothers perform. His parents were in the boys dressing room, talking. "I'm not a perfect gentleman like Kevin, and I'm not as fashionable as him. I'm not big and strong like Joe, and I'm not funny like him either. I'm not Nick. Everybody loves " he informed the webkinz he was holding. "I'm worthless to my family."

How exactly did an adorable 8 year old with three rockstar brothers come to this rather tragic conclusion? It all started when the opening act, Demi's, older sister, Dallas had taken him to get ice cream that morning.

**Flashback**

**_"Frankie, you sit right here and I'll go get the ice cream." Dallas Lovato pointed Frankie towards a table right ouside of Baskin Robins. Frankie sat down and Dallas went into the ice cream store._**

**_Frankie had only been sitting for about a minute when two super skinny blondes with dogs walked by. Frankie really didn't care, there were about 300 girls exactly like them back home in L.A, most noticably that Paris Hilton that Joe and Kevin were always complaining about. but when he heard his last name, his ears perked up._**

**_"OmiJonas,Summer, how is Frankie even related to Joe and Nick? I mean, I can see Kevin being related to them, at least he's kinda sorta cute, but Frankie? Well, I guess there's a bad apple in every family" The taller girl was saying. _**

**_"I know, he's probably not even verry talented, or he'd be in the band." The shorted girl, Summer, responded as the two girls sat down_**

**_"Omj, the concerts tonight!" the other girl said._**

**_"OMJ, we'd better stay away from the ugly one at the meet and greet if he's there, Brooke,or else we might catch his ugly and then Joe and Nick won't like us at all."Summer said. _**

**_Frankie hung his head as Brooke said "Why would anyone even keep such a nuiscence around?"_**

**_"I don't know, B, I don't know."_**

**_Shortly afterwards, Dallas returned with two large ice cream cones "Let's go, your brother's are probably done at Starbucks- what's wrong?"_**

**_"Nothing, I was just thinking. I like to think" Frankie lied, having made up his mind not to be a problem. How much of a problem would he be if he was a worrywort?_**

**_end flashback_**

* * *

"Guys, I'm concerned about Frankie" Nick told his brothers "He's been acting stragnely ever since the irvine show."

It was three weeks after Frankie's run in with Summer and Brooke, which no one knew about, which was part of the reason Nick and Joe were dating the two blonde devils, who were living on Demi's bus with her- which Frankie knew nothing about.

Frankie had been attempting to be like his brothers- Joe had even caught him attempting to bench press the other day. He never asked anyone to play webkinz, or catch with him and Kevin hadn't heard a single plea for ice cream or McDonalds in three weeks. Last night, Nick had heard him mutter in his sleep "Don't wanna be a problem."

"Maybe he's going though a faze?" Joe suggested.

"Maybe, or maybe it's living up to us. I mean, we're rockstars and he's just the Bonus Jonas. That's gotta be a lot of pressure," Kevin said "Le'ts go talk to him, I hate having any of you three upset.:

* * *

"Frankie, what's wrong?" Joe sat down next to Frankie. "You've been acting weird lately. You haven't asked us to play with you"

"I didn't want to be a bother" Frankie said.

"What in the world made you think that you were being a bother? Was it something we said?" Kevin sat down on the other side of Frankie and hugged him.

Frankie quitely explained about the two girls who had made fun of him with out knowing he was there "They called me a bad apple and said that they might catch my ugly" Frankie said "They said I was ugly!"

"You aren't ugly, little man." Nick said "You're just as handsome as any of us are"

"But I'm not big, I'm not funny, I'm not a gentle man like Kevin, and I'm just not Nick." Frankie insisted "I'm probably not even good enough to be a Jonas. I don't fit inI.'m just Franklin Nathaniel Jonas, the one nobody likes."

"I like you" Joe said "Does it really matter what some girl you don't even know thinks? As long as Kevin, Nick, and I are here, you should never feel not good enough."

Kevin pulled Frankie even closer to him "There's always someone that loves you." Kevin pulled away and poked Frankie's chest. "He's right here. Even when the three of us aren't here to love you, God always will."

Nick hugged Frankie next "Without you, who would help me prank Joe? Who would keep me smiling when my blood sugars going insane? I can't remember what life without you was like. I can't see the Jonas family with no Frankie. Your special and those girls who were talking bad about you aren't true fans. You don't see a true Miley or Mitchel fan trash talking Metro station and you don't see an Aly fan trashing A.J.'" Nick told him.

"Frankie, you are one of the most important people in our lifes and we will always love you more then anything" Joe assured him, then checked his watch "Nick, Summer and Brooke will be here soon"

"How about now?" The very two girls who had caused all of this to begin with had just waled on to the bus.

Frankie jumped behind Kevin. "Kev, those are the girls who were saying mean things about me."

"Silly little boys, why would we say mean things about a cute little boy?" Brooke rolled her eyes "Don't be stupid."

Kevin tensed.

"We aren't that mean- you probably just want all the attention on yourself, little brat" Summer seemed to have forgotten that all three of Frankie's big brothers were in the room.

"It was you! I know it was!" Frankie shouted and jumped up "Joe, I'm sure it was, they look exactly the same."

"I believe you. Summer, Brooke, you'd better go book flights back to California, because yoy aren't allowed any where near us ever again." Joe said.

"So you'll believe an anoying 7 year old, but not your own girl friend"

"In 8 years, Frankie has never lied to any of us. He's even told us stuff he's lied to our parents about! So yeah, we believe him, because he's our brother, and we love him and we have to have him. We don't have to have you- we don't even want you any more."Nick said angrilly "Please leave, because I'd rather eat a puppy then assoiciate with people who cause my little brother pain"

After Brooke and Summer left, Kevin hugged Frankie "See, big brothers got your back, Frank the Tank."

Nick and Joe nodded "We'd give up a million cute girls if it ment seeing you smile." Nick informed him.

"I'm tired" Joe annouced "What time is it?"

"7:30" Nick glanced at him watch "1, 7:31"

"Close enough to bed time to go put our pajama's on and watch movies. With candy, and popcorn"Joe said.

"Where are mom and dad?" Nick asked.

"The venue we're playing at tommorow"Kevin said "They had a business meeting and will be back around 9. Come on, let's go get ready for bed and then watch movies."

* * *

An hour and a half later, Paul and Denise Jonas walked into the bus lounge to find Kevin sitting in between Joe and Nick with Frankie on his lap. All four boys were asleep and a battle was waging on the T.V.

Joe and Nick's heads were on Kevin's shoulders and Frankie's head was on Kevin's chest. Kevin's was resting on his youngest brothers. Candy was scattered all over the floor and popcorn was clear out in the kitchen of the bus.

A faint smile spread across Frankie's face and he mumbled "I have the best brothers" in his sleep.

Denise looked at Paul "Wow. Frankie wasn't happy just 3 hours ago and now, he looks happier then Joe was when my mom locked him in her candy store over night by accident."

"I have a feeling the boys got to the bottom of the problem." Paul said, turning off the T.V.. "Let's leave them, it's not too often Frankie sits in anyones lap anymore.

* * *

Kevin awoke several hours later to find Frankie staring at him. "Hi"Kevin said, elbowing the other two,

"Hi, did you sleep well?" Frankie asked.

"Yes, I did, thank you. Feeling better?" Kevin moved his arms out from underneath Joe and Nick and wrapped them around Frankie. "What's the time, I can't see the cable box around you"

"It's 12:30, and yes, I am feeling better." Frankie said as Nick woke up.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"You need to go sleep in your actual bed" Kevin said "I think we'd better just leave Joe here, he's a rock."

Nick stood up "Okay, night"

"night Nicky" Frankie said sleepily, before putting his head against Kevin"Kev, can I sleep in your bed tonight?" he asked, blinking.

"Yes." Kevin said, picking Frankie up and carrying him to his bunk."I'll be right back, I'm going to go give Joe a blanket"

He returned moments later and lay down next to Frankie."good night, Little brother."

"Good night big brother" Frankie said slowly, his voice filled with tiredness. "I love you Kev." he snuggled up to Kevin.

"I love you too, little man. Remeber that somebody always loves you"

* * *

**a/n: so, I clearly love Kevin waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to much! This was inspired by my friends evil sister trash talking Frankie- don't ask why, this little girl is twisted and I doubt she even knew why.Yes, I was about to be head her when Amy walked in/**

**Wouldn't it be hard to be Frankie? I mean, that's a lot of pressure on a little kid, when all of your brothers are rockstars. and he's only 8 !**


End file.
